Daniel's Truth
by Fuego666
Summary: Daniel became part of Voltron. None of Voltron know his past. What exactly is he hiding? Why has he never told any of them about his past? What will happen when everyone finds out? Will Daniel, his family and the members of Voltron be the same?


**KEY****: **

**Regular typing** = description of situation or room, basically everything that is not thoughts of a character.

_Italicized typing = _A character's thoughts. Whose? Based on the POV, unless specifically told whose it is.

**Voltron Chapter 1**

Daniel's POV:

He was sitting in the classroom, bored out of his mind. Looking up to where Pidge was lecturing at the front of the classroom, he at least tried to pay attention. Yeah, that worked for all of five seconds. What are on the board were schematics for some complicated science thing that only Vince would be able to understand. Looking around the classroom because he really couldn't take trying to figure out the schematics again. With the strictly metal classroom there wasn't much to look at. The windows also didn't hold a great view because the only thing that could be seen was the sky. Since there was no view, Daniel decided to check out what his classmates. All two of them.

Vince is the smart man of the class. They met when Daniel couldn't figure out a question at the flight academy and Vince decided to help him cheat. Where Daniel opened his mouth and got them both detentions. Then when they helped the Voltron force get back the keys to their lions, they became the newest members of the force. After they were getting used to the new position at the Force, Vince discovered that he had mystical powers that let him do all kinds of things. From changing the positions of the Voltron lions to moving bricks with his mind. This is how he set himself apart from Daniel. Making himself the golden boy of the Voltron Force.

Then there was Larmina. Not only is she a member of Voltron Force but her aunt is also the princess of Arus. Making her royalty of the planet that houses Voltron. That alone sets her apart from Daniel and Vince but it doesn't help that she is also a master at hand to hand combat and can kick her classmate's butts.

These two while they have different characteristics that set them apart from each other. The only thing these do is put them on the same field while Daniel is set lower than them.

Daniel is not exactly the golden child of Voltron. He always manages to get in trouble. From taking the lions without permission, sneaking out of the base or just not following any instructions. Always getting into trouble Daniel always manages to never be able to reach the same plain as Larmina or Vince. The problem is that no one at Voltron force knows who Daniel really is. When Daniel came to Earth his entire family history was buried by himself. When he was a child he was born on a planet that was like Earth just not in the same galaxy. On this planet there was one monarchy. This was Daniel's family.

On Dustera the land was almost exactly like Earth. Except for the fact that there is no arctic. The entire planet is a few degrees hotter than Earth. The planet was enveloped in a war when Daniel was five. A faction of the population thought that the monarchy was leading the planet into ruin. The faction however was wrong in everything they believed in. They thought that if they brought down the monarchy and the freedom that they granted the populace and turned the world into a dictatorship that imposed harsh rules on the people the planet would be saved. This was not what would have happened the world would have been dead in a manner of years after their rule was begun. The war however did not go that way. When Daniel was ten the war was over and the people rejoiced. The problem was that not all of the brotherhood was destroyed with the end. With them still around for two years they hunted the lesser power of the monarchy and killed them. Knowing that they weren't getting anywhere with destroying the outskirts of the family they tried to go after the main family. Daniel's family.

Daniel's family is made up of many members. The main family however is still quite large. There are the king and queen. His father Nebula and mother Christine. While ruling the planet they have another job which is taking care of their oldest son Nick, the eldest daughter Nicole. Next is the triplets John, Cole, and Jacob. Then Nancy. After that there is twins Daniel and Alex. Then the last is triplets again Narus, Nyx, and Kale. The diversity of the names is because the Christine's family where avid researchers of Earth's historical culture. The family is huge making them potentially easy to take out.

When the family got wind of the plan to take out the children, they tried to send them away discreetly. The first to leave was Daniel. Daniel throughout his schooling actually learned out to become a great hacker despite his lack of interest in science. So he was sent out to set up identities for his siblings. When he left the brotherhood found out what the king and queen were attempting to do and stopped the rest of the ships from leaving.

Daniel on his way to Earth was sent a message saying that he has to forget about his life on Dustera and erase his identity completely. On his way to Earth, at the age of twelve, he erased his identity and changed it into a refugee from a planet that was recently taken into a devastating war. When he went through the Galaxy alliance customs he was taken to an orphanage and grew up there for the rest of his time until he was sixteen and joined the galaxy alliance. Without any contact with his family, Daniel went through all the motions that brought him up to joining the Votron Force.

Still reminiscing about his life up until that point in time. He had no idea what was going on in the classroom.

Pidge: "Daniel, Daniel, DANIEL!"

Daniel: "Huh, what?"

Pidge: "I was asking if you understood what I was saying about the new defense weapon that was added to the castle."

Daniel: "Uh …. Yeah, sure."

Pidge: "Really? Then how do you fire the plasma bolts?"

Daniel: "Uh … you press the trigger?"

Pidge: "Well yes but you also have to make sure that the rods don't overheat when firing. Not to mention that you also have to make sure that the cooling rods are working so you don't blow up your station. Then you have to make sure that the rest of the castle is doing fine with the defensive shield. If not then you have to know how to put the machine on autopilot with all these things working perfectly fine then move to another part of the castle."

Daniel: "So now I know."

Pidge: *SIGH* "Daniel you can't wait for everyone to get frustrated with you before you finally decide to listen."

Vince was looking at him with a look that said you should shut up now. Larmina couldn't stop snickering.

Daniel: "I would pay more attention if we got to go outside of the castle and do more field work instead of being cooped up in forever."

While Daniel was saying this Keith, Lance and Allura walked into the classroom.

Keith: "We have given you guys enough time in the lions. Some of that we didn't even permit. So Daniel you need to sit here and learn some of the things we are trying to teach you if you ever actually want to pilot the lions."

Allura: "Exactly, now we need Pidge so class is over with. Now you will have no homework but you cannot go to the control room for a few hours while we deal with what we need to do."

With that said Keith, Lance, Allura, and Pidge all left the room and the cadets behind.

Larmina: "Since we don't have anything to do and we can't go to the control room why don't we all go to The Lair and hang out for a while and work on our machines."

Vince: "Can't I have to go to the simulation room and work on some programs that will test my powers even further."

Larmina: "Ok then. How about you Daniel?"

Daniel: "I can't."

Larmina: "Why not."

Daniel: "I just want to be alone for a while."

Saying that Daniel slipped out of his seat and left the classroom behind. What he didn't notice was the looks that Larmina and Vince shared at the strange way he was acting. After debating with themselves for a minute over whether they should follow him or not. Vince looked at his watch and realized he had to get to the flight simulation room. Larmina having nothing to do decided to change the classroom into the hand-to-hand combat class and get in some extra practice. Both of them forgetting about Daniel's weird mood at once.

Daniel however walked through the halls until coming to the doorway that would take him to the route to The Lair. On his way down, he came to the stop about halfway and pushed on a brick. This action caused a doorway to open where the brick had previously been. Walking through the newly appeared doorway Daniel walked all the way down the discreet hallway to a large room. There was a moss there that was concentrated on the ceiling in the center. The moss glowed so well that no other light was needed. Daniel had been coming down here a lot to get some practice in. Using some of the fallen building that he had found that was in good shape; he had taken some paint and put targets on several of the blocks.

Walking some ways away Daniel put himself in an offensive fighting stance. Took a deep breath. Then stepped forward and shot fire out of his hands at the first target. Taking another step he shot air at the next target. Spinning around he shot a piece of debris at another target sending it up in a cloud of smoke. Setting his foot down he flipped through the sir and shot flame out of his foot at the final target.

Hours later

After doing many, many combinations with practicing the elements he controls Daniel started his way back to the castle.

_I am getting pretty good at using my powers. I still have a little trouble forming the water into something solid, but I can at least bend metal and shape it the way I want. I wonder if the rest of my family as control of their powers yet. Last I saw the only ones who did were Nick and Nicole. What good is it coming from a planet full of people with powers if it takes until eighteen to get a handle on them. Oh well. Guess I'm going to have to keep practicing more and more. It's not like I'll ever go back there or see my family again. I made that promise and I'm going to have to keep it. Besides, it won't be that hard I haven't gone back in years and I can keep the temptation down to a minimum._

Now that Daniel has managed to convince himself that he can stay away from Dustera for now he heads back to his room to take a shower.

Third person POV:

In the conference room the five members of Voltron force gather debating on this mission.

Keith: "I know that we have to go there to help out with whatever they need but I don't understand why we have to house some members of the royal family here at the castle."

Allura: "Because Keith it is the politically correct thing to do. With the threts on their lives getting stronger they have nowhere else to go that will be a safe haven for them."

Lance: "I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Keith. We don't want these kids coming here and putting the castle in danger of being attacked. Especially, after we just finished beating Lotor."

Pidge: "I think the fact that Keith and Lance are agreeing on something should be taken into factor…"

Keith/Lance: "Pidge/Hey." (At the same time)

Pidge: "… I also agree with Allura that we should do the diplomatic thing and bring the kids here. Not to mention that this will help improve the view of Voltron that Wade destroyed. But I don't think we should bring the cadets on."

Hunk: "Normally I just agree with whatever Pidge says and I'm still going to that but I think we should let the cadets decide if they want to come or not."

Keith: "Fine since its three to two we will bring the royal family here and allow the cadets to decide. Although I don't know why we should give them the choice Daniel will say yes and Vince and Larmina will follow because Daniel wants to go."

Allura: "Ok then I will send a message to the planet saying we are coming. In the morning we leave for Dustera."


End file.
